1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a route guidance service by a mobile terminal and an earphone for visually impaired people equipped with a gyro sensor using near field communication.
2. Background Art
In general, when visually impaired people walk down the street or move to another place, they move while sensing obstacles, etc. in walking direction using sticks.
In this case, the visually impaired people can walk more easily along guidance blocks installed on the ground or roads. However, even if such guidance blocks are installed, in the case of an obstacle placed at a predetermined height or greater from the ground or of various situations that may occur abruptly while moving, there are problems that the visually impaired people cannot promptly sense this case.
Also, as described in the prior arts below and FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 corresponding thereto, while the existing route guidance and navigation system provided only by vision are converted into voice, with the voice guidance alone, numerous information which were shown visually are omitted, and thereby an accurate walking direction cannot be provided to the visually impaired people.
Furthermore, with the voice guidance, information which is visually simple may be delivered for a relatively long time, and thereby an instant information delivery cannot be made.
The limitation of the information delivery may act as a great dangerous element to the visually impaired people who actually walk down the street.
Meanwhile, as compared in the Table of FIG. 3, in the case of stimulus by means of vibration/tactile sense, as a result of existing haptic navigation for visually impaired people, the accuracy in recognition for vibration stimulus of a test subject is merely 65-85%, which is an impossible level for the visually impaired people to use during their actual walking.
Additionally, a threshold for the vibration stimulus is rapidly increased, and thereby sensitivity is easily decreased. Thus, there is a limit to continuously use the vibration stimulus.